Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection method, an imaging method and related apparatus, and particularly relates to a magnetism characteristic detection method, a magnetism characteristic detection apparatus, an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
Description of Related Art
In a traditional direct current (DC) magnetism characteristic detection method, a motor and an oscillation rod are generally used to bring oscillation to a sample in a lower oscillation frequency (for example, a frequency below 100 Hz), such that a DC magnetization is converted into an alternating current (AC) magnetic signal, so as to measure a magnetism characteristic variation of the sample through an induction coil. However, the above oscillation type magnetism characteristic detection technique has disadvantages of excessive motor load, high noise, inadequate oscillation amplitude, and easy skew of the oscillation rod, etc., such that the measured magnetism characteristic variation is liable to be distorted, and it is hard to implement investigation on the change of magnetism characteristic of the sample under temperature variation. In other words, a better oscillation type magnetism characteristic detection apparatus and a better oscillation type magnetism characteristic detection method are still a target of effort for related technicians in the field.
On the other hand, the existing AC magnetism characteristic detection method and magnetic imaging technique based on non-DC magnetic signal generally require a high excitation magnetic field and magnetic sensing AC magnetic signals with high sensitivity. Especially, the applied AC excitation magnetic field generally causes a high power consumption of an electromagnet coil. Therefore, to provide an AC magnetism characteristic detection method and a magnetic imaging technique with low power consumption is also a target of effort for related technicians in the field.